


In The Dead Of Night

by NoHeavenUpHere



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Frank Castle, Female Matt Murdock, idk how to tag this, no real plot, no real porn
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHeavenUpHere/pseuds/NoHeavenUpHere
Summary: Це було тим самим швидким сексом, який ні до чого не зобов’язував.Нормальних людей, себто.Ні Каратель, ні Шибайголова нормальними не були, і на кожне загальноприйняте у них було по своєму правилі.





	In The Dead Of Night

Це було тим самим швидким сексом, який ні до чого не зобов’язував. Нормальних людей, себто. Ні Каратель, ні Шибайголова нормальними не були, і на кожне загальноприйняте у них було по своєму правилі.

Втім, це сталося; звісно, в біса спонтанно і безумовно під безпосереднім впливом обставин, адреналіну, вибухонебезпечної суміші емоцій і, можливо, того, що останні покидьки розпилювали в своїх підвалах.

Можливо.

Ред мала божевільну кількість шрамів на своєму тілі. Звісно, Камілла не залишила війни без нагадувань, та й Каратель нерідко попадала під перехресний вогонь чи ніж, але у неї точно не було хімічних опіків на обличчі і рваних ран чорт знає від чого вздовж всієї спини, достатньо глибоких, аби їхні сліди чітко відслідковувалися пальцями і губами навіть в повній темноті, на якій наполягла Шибайголова. Смішне наймення, як на жінку; з ним вона скидалася більше на бунтівного підлітка.

Диявол Пекельної Кухні мала густе хвилясте волосся до плечей. Темно-коричневе, якщо Камілла мусила гадати, і надзвичайно зручне, аби запускати в нього руки. Невеликі груди, які зазвичай і мають атлети; ширші, аніж Касл очікувала, плечі і вужчі – стегна.

І голос. Маленькі, обірвані звуки, які Ред видавала час від часу змушували Каміллу намагатися видобувати їх знову і знову.

Квартира (технічно) належала Каміллі. Насправді, власником був член картелю, але з ним сталося... _нещастя_. Яка трагедія.

В принципі, подібних безпечних на певний час місць у неї було кілька, просто це виявилося найближчим. В костюмі Ред з’явилося кілька нових проріх, та й сама Каратель трохи підтікала кров’ю, і після багнюки, на яку перетворилася земля і по якій вони обоє добряче покаталися, варто було б швидше все продезинфікувати.

Як практично насильний ескорт Шибайголови до душу (“_Ми з тобою чудово знаємо, що, якби хтось збирався давати таку можливість, ти __й зі зламаною ногою продовжувала б бійку_”) перетворився на поцілунок (цікаво, хто з них все-таки сказав “_а до біса це все_” вголос?), Камілла не помітила. Як і в неї самої, губи Ред були обвітрені і покусані, що тільки додало дикого ефекту. Обидві жінки все ж дісталися до ванної кімнати, де мовчки роздяглися і змили з себе всю багнюку, ні разу не торкнувшись одна одної.

Камілла думала про неправильність ситуації, а ще про те, наскільки незручно було б займатися сексом на ідіотській слизькій шовковій постелі вибувшого з картинки мафіозі. Про що думала Диявол Пекельної Кухні прочитати по тій частині обличчі, яку дозволяла бачити стрьомна маска без очей, було неможливо, але в якийсь момент жінка звелася і якось непевно підійшла до вимикача.

_Непоганий спосіб все ж помити голову, от тільки як вона щось побачить тепер?_ ліниво подумала Камілла, на дотик протираючи спиртом розбиті кісточки на правій руці. Ще кілька хвилин шуміла вода, а тоді невидима в майже абсолютній темряві Ред прошльопала кілька кроків до Касл і безмовно взяла пляшечку і вату з її рук. Каратель хмикнула собі під носа, але залишилася сидіти на закритій кришці унітазу, чекаючи на подальший розвиток подій.

Нарешті скло клацнуло об кахляну поличку і тихо зашурхотіла упаковка з ватяними дисками.

– Ти не проти, – фраза не здавалася питанням, та й Мілла не дуже розуміла, що вона мала означати, тому лише мугикнула у відповідь.

– І тобі сподобалося, – впевнено продовжувала свою думку Ред.

Вибір слів наводив на різні думки, але знаючи впертість Диявола, це могло бути тільки одним.

Камілла втомлено застогнала. Ну звісно. Ну-в біса-звісно. Що б ще було логічним продовженням?

– Не вбивати? Так, я це можу. Так, в принципі, це допустима лінія дій. Але ходити між тими гадами, не знаючи, котрий з них при тямі і спробує вистрілити в мене? Те, що-

– Поцілунок. Тобі сподобався поцілунок, – поспішно перебила її Шибайголова.

Вони не включали ламп ніде, окрім ванної: в решті кімнат світла з вулиці вистачало, аби не врізатися в речі, хоча цупкі фіранки і не дозволяли побачити багато. Тепер єдиним, що Касл могла роздивитися, був силует правого боку Ред, що вже говорити про _емоції_.

– Он як, – вона купувала собі час, чого там вже приховувати. На продумування тактики потрібен час, навіть якщо лише секунди.

Це було _так_ неправильно.

– А от я б хотіла переконатися.

Досвідченому солдату достатньо одного стегна, аби визначити, де знаходиться рука.

Ред була важчою, ніж Камілла очікувала, що було справедливим, зважаючи на те, що вона могла протиставити величезним бандитам. Ред в останній момент надзвичайно граційно приземлилася їй на коліна, що також було несподіванкою. Ред не виривалася. А ще була повністю голою.

Поки решта свідомості була зайнята вилизуванням рота віґілантеси, Касл подумала, що, схоже, Шибайголова принципово показувалася або в повному бойовому костюмі, або... в повному бойовому костюмі.

Заради беззлобного прокляття в сторону Джонса, що протягнув звідкись телевізор і змусив весь загін дивитися Шерлока (диски та програвач він також біс зна звідки дістав) на секунду вивільнилася ще пара нейронів.

– Отож..? – чуже тіло в очікуванні завмерло в її руках.

Камілла майже пирхнула зо сміху. Як дитя, їй-богу.

– Отож ми, не включаючи світло, ідемо псувати тутешню постільну білизну. Тільки не кажи мені, що тут ти раптом вирішила почати складати плани. Чи..? – вона дала дівчині останню можливість відмовитися, хоча це було б доволі... недоречним.

Легкий рух, що був відчутним тільки тому, що Ред сиділа в неї на руках і шурхіт мокрого волосся по шкірі сказали Каміллі про один короткий хиток голови.

– Ні, я, ми… – голос Ред тепер, чи то через те, що вона була без костюма, без маски і Мілла знала про це, чи то й дійсно, звучав інакше, вразливіше.

Шибайголова – хоча ні, вже та, слабша і невідома Карателю, незнайома жінка – вона зіслизнула з колін Камілли і, взявши її за руку, повела впевнено до спальні, як в дурних романтичних фільмах, немов би знала цю квартиру краще, ніж сама Касл.

_Дивна вона_. Думка прийшла ніби не з власного її розуму, звідти, звідки й вічне, дещо дратуюче бажання зрозуміти, що й чому творила Диявол і потрусити її добряче після чергового суїцидального вибрику.

Заради блага Ред Камілла хотіла вірити, що та мала собі якогось друга, що міг би зробити це за неї.

На холодному шовці особливо відчувався жар розгарячілих тіл, і якась недобита поетична струна в душі Мілли порівнювала гладкість постелі зі шкірою Шибайголови. На відміну від неї, Ред голилася повсюди, як положено, і єдиною недосконалістю були глибокі рубці, а темні хвилі підсохшого волосся водою струменіли по руках.

Чи то через темряву, чи через вогонь в животі, чи через нереальність всієї ситуації, але Камілла не могла чітко згадати, коли – і ким – була знята її промокша під душем білизна – бо вона намагалася все ж дотримуватися суспільноприйнятих стандартів ввічливості –, як вони обоє опинилися на ліжку, як _вона_ опинилася зверху. Просто в якийсь момент вона вже сперлася на передпліччя з обох сторін від Ред, яка відчайдушно вплітала пальці в її коротке волосся, звідки вони постійно вислизали, а їхні ноги переплелися між собою.

– Ти будеш про це жалкувати? – раптом запитала Ред, змушуючи її відірватися від своїх уст.

– Хмм? – неуважно мугикнула Камілла, зариваючись носом в чуже волосся. Так робив колись, дуже давно, її чоловік.

З якимось відсутнім здивуванням вона зрозуміла, що це дійсно було в минулому. На зміну маленькій Кеммі з’явилася Камілла Кастіґілоне, яка в якийсь момент мала вже кільце на пальці, а потім Капітан Фальконіо, замість якої прийшла місіс, знову Офіцер, тепер вже Касл, коли зі старим іменем вона більше не могла служити, і таки вдруге змінила призвіще, а тоді, після того, як не залишилося вже нікого, була – і є – просто Каратель. Лише Каратель. Вона змінювалася стільки разів, що майже забула, якою була до білого черепа в себе на грудях.

І навряд чи колись у неї з’явиться нове ім’я, нове обличчя. Хіба що безіменна могила десь в лісі чи під водяною товщею.

– Ні, – впевнено відповіла вона.

Ред не мала якогось свого, особливого смаку; жодна людина не мала, хіба що шкіра могла бути солоною від поту, гіркою від погано змитого шампуня, скрипіти на зубах пісковою пилюкою чи бути солодкою через вилитий напередодні сік. Ред пахнула чоловічим шампунем, який залишився в квартирі від минулого власника і яким скористалася й сама Камілла.

Цілувати жінку, по суті, було майже так само, як чоловіка. Втім, ні, тут вона могла бути домінантною в власний смак, не була зобов’язаною поступатися. Торкатися… Чужі груди виявилися несподіванкою попри те, що Камілла знала, чого очікувати. М’яка шкіра обличчя без мікроскопічних шрамів від леза бритви, округлі стегна, що ідеально вміщалися в долоні, довге волосся… (Вона не могла перестати про це думати. Якою б божевільною в бою не була Шибайголова, вона все ще виглядала – мусила виглядати – звичайною, привабливою жінкою, коли вилазила з червоної шкіри. Камілла залишила все жіночне позаду після першого місяця служби. Вона й не уявляла, _наскільки_ буде складно.

Мілла проводила довгі години за тренуваннями, поки її тіло не обвили м’язи, такі самі сталеві, як і в решти солдатів, поки вона не стала найметкішим стрільцем свого загону, своєї частини, свого підрозділу.

_Цікаво, що бачиш в мені ти?_ подумки питала вона Зірвиголову).

Але під всіма цими жіночими атрибутами у Ред переливалися такі самі м’язи, як і в Касл, і її пальці трималися за плечі, за стегна, за руки так само сильно.

Ред цілувалася трохи зло, ніби бажаючи спробувати крові Камілли для повноти свого уявлення про неї, але іноді завмирала невпевнено, що створювало дивовижний контраст.

А потім її пальці потрохи, даючи час на реакцію, прослизнули між ніг Кам. Досі холодні після душу, який Шибайголова чомусь приймала льодяним, вони обережно торкнули Каміллу, невпевнено провели.

Принаймні тепер вона точно знала, що хоче цього, а значить, була ціль, для досягнення якої вона мала план і засоби.

Камілла прокинулася пізно, навіть якщо зважати на її зсунутий режим дня. Не було моменту, який описують в книжках, коли вона ще не пам’ятала останніх подій – врешті-решт, вона не була виснаженою абощо. За вже, здавалося, забутою звичкою не відкиваючи очі понишпорила рукою збоку від себе, але там був лише шовк, по якому неприємно пройшовся нерівно зістрижений ніготь. Зірвиголова зникла, напевно, ще до світанку, розбуджена першими променями сонця.

Камілла перевернулася на спину, все ще жмурячись, і з задоволенням потягнулася.

На секунду вона подумала, що ця ніч могла змінити в їхніх відносинах, але в результаті просто махнула рукою. Обидві жінки й без того мали достатньо проблем, аби заморочуватися такими дрібницями. Якщо з цього щось вийде – вони будуть в ньому бік-о-бік; якщо ні, то чому даремно турбуватися?

Касл підхопилася на ноги, насолоджуючись легкістю в тілі, що з’явилася, незважаючи на нічні походеньки, і попрямувала до кавоварки, по дорозі захоплюючи пістолет, який найдавніше чистила, і набір для догляду за зброєю, що залишився в неї з військових днів.

– – –

До цього уважно прислухалася молода жінка в червоних круглих окулярах і з ціпком для сліпих в руці, що стояла, прихилившись до будинку за кілька кварталів від тимчасової квартири Карателя. Задоволене мугикання перекривали двигуни машин і тисячі інших голосів, але Емі Мердок все одно могла його чути. Жінка нервово поправила пасмо волосся, що було закоротким і постійно вибивалося з хвоста, а тоді спробувала переконати себе, що все буде в порядку.

Терпкуватий присмак - Камілла і огидний наліт шампуня - все ще був присутнім в роті, і тепер вона, напевно, змогла б впізнати Касл за одним тільки запахом, що в'ївся в ніс.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Імена, вибрані мною для жіночих версій, не несуть ніякого прихованого сенсу, вони просто були приблизно настільки ж популярними в Штатах сімжесятих-вісімдесятих, як і оригінали. Фальконіо, судячи з усього, можливо (ви вловили мою невпевненість?), було дівочим призвіщем Марії Касл.  
2\. Назва з Ruelle - Dead of Night, але просто тому, що це єдине прийшло в голову.


End file.
